Running Into Love
by tinydancer321
Summary: Maya knew that voice. She could tell who it was without thinking. She slowly lifted her gaze from her soiled sweater and started into his icy blue eyes. Of course the guy to bump into her had to be him, Joshua Matthews. PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO FINISH I'M SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**So I know that A LOT of people ship Lucaya, and I guess I do after reading some of the fanfics of them, but I also ship Joshaya, so this is a Joshaya story because there really aren't a lot of those.**

 **Please give me feedback so I can make it better for the future. Thanks!**

 **I don't own GMW.**

* * *

Maya woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm. She checked the clock on her bedside table. 8:30. It was Tuesday, so she had a 9 o'clock lecture in Fletcher Hall. It was her second semester at Misty Copeland University. It was an arts college, which was perfect for Maya because she was not that good at academics, but she was really talented when it came to art. But the best part about MCU was where it was located, New York City. Not only was she near her mother, Katy, and stepfather, Shawn, but all of her best friends went to school in the city, as well as her best friend's parents.

Riley Matthews had been her best friend since before she could even remember. She had always been the kooky, klutzy, good influence on Maya. Growing up, Maya barely spent any at home. All of her time was spent at school, with the Matthews at their house, and her mom's restaurant. She currently attended NYU

Up until high school, Farkle Minkus had been in love with both Riley and Maya. They used to take him for granted until one instance in seventh grade in which they learned just how much he did for them. In high school, he started dating Isadora Smackle, who was once his academic nemesis. They both went to Columbia.

Lucas Friar moved to New York from Texas right before their seventh grade year. Riley had liked him a lot, and they started dating in ninth grade. Maya had always made fun of him, calling him Ranger Rick and Bucky McBoing boing. However, she stopped in eighth grade after she realized how much it hurt. He went to NYU with Riley.

There was one person that Maya could do without having around her, Joshua Matthews, Riley's uncle, uncle boing, and someone she had fantasised over all through middle school and up until her junior year of high school. He started dating Samantha, a girl he went to college with, and she stopped caring. However, she still secretly thought about him every now and them. He went to NYU, but she didn't want to think about him. Any time she saw him where she needed to be, she wouldn't go. She no longer spent the Holidays with the Matthews because Josh was there. Any time he was in her way of getting somewhere on time, she would be late so that she wouldn't have to see him.

When she was 14, she snuck out with Riley to go to a party Josh went to with college girls. That was when he told her that he needed to stop looking at her like a little kid, but he would still tell her that she was too young for him, as he was three years older than her.

Riley always told Maya that she thought Maya still liked Josh because of the way she acted around Josh and when his name was brought up. Maya would always deny it, but some part of her wondered if she was really over him. If she was, why did she feel the need to avoid him so much.

Maya yanked on her green sweater and pulled on her leggings before tugging on her grey socks and Bean Boots. She grabbed a granola bar and left her room as quietly as possible so as to not wake up her roommate. She stopped at the kitchen on her floor to make a cup of coffee and then headed out.

As Maya exited the building, she was greeted by the cold March air. She shivered a little and took a long drink from her warm mug. She could not wait for winter to be over.

She checked her watch to see how much time she had. 8:50. She had to hurry. Fletcher Hall was still a couple block away. She quickened her pace, not looking around her. She aggressively pushed through everyone around her.

She was one block away from Fletcher Hall. She scurried through the crowds. The next thing Maya knew, some boy had bumped into her and made her spill her coffee on herself. Maya did not have to time to deal with this right now, but being her aggressive self, she did anyway.

"Watch where you're going! This is a new sweater and you just ruined it! And I KNOW you do not want to get on my bad side!" She screamed. She didn't care who he was, she just wanted to get him back for making her late and ruining her sweater.

"Believe me, I know. This is not my first time getting in trouble with Maya Hart," he said.

Maya knew that voice. She could tell who it was without thinking. She slowly lifted her gaze from her soiled sweater and started into his icy blue eyes. Of course the guy to bump into her had to be him, Joshua Matthews.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another story. I will try to update at least somewhat often, but I am doing things this summer and I will not be able to post then, but I will try to post what I can.**

 **I also want to retract my previous statements because there also a lot of Joshaya stories.**

 **Please give me feedback so I can make it better for the future. Thanks!**

 **I don't own GMW.**

* * *

Maya dabbed at her sweater with some paper towels from the restroom at the coffee shop nearby. The coffee wasn't coming out and she was missing her lecture.

She exited the bathroom, upset that her new sweater was probably ruined. She saw Josh sitting at a table with two cups of coffee.

"Maya, come over here," he called over to her.

"No thanks. I have a lecture to get to and I don't really get coffee with jerks who make me spill my coffee on my new sweater."

"Come on! I feel really bad and it's the least I can do. Besides, I've barely seen you since your freshman year of high school. We should catch up."

"Not the time. I really need to get to my lecture. I'm really late."

"Fine. Just take the coffee. I don't have any classes until 3:00, so can you get lunch after your lecture?"

"Um yeah. I'm done at 11:00. But I have to be done by 1:30."

"Where? Do you want to just come back here when you're done?"

"Fine," Maya couldn't believe she had actually agreed to getting lunch with him. Especially after what had just happened. But when he looked at her with his icy blue eyes, she was putty in his hands. Maybe she still had feelings for him…

Before she could punch herself in the gut for still having feelings for Josh, she decided to leave and get to the lecture before she was too late. She turned on her phone to see the time. It was 9:07. She had to go quickly, but if she was lucky, she wouldn't have missed any of the lecture and her professor would still be taking attendance.

She hurried to the lecture hall, this time looking up and making sure not to spill anymore coffee on herself. Whens he got there, there was still a small trickling of students entering the lecture hall. She easily slipped in unnoticed.

"Maya Hart," the professor said.

"Here," she replied. She made it just in time.

She took a seat next to her friend, Sarah. She opened her laptop and pulled out her notes.

"Why are you late? And why is there a big brown stain on your sweater?" Sarah asked, always one to get straight to the point.

"Its a long story. Lets just say that I, um, _ran_ into Joshua Matthews."

" _The_ Joshua Matthews?" Sarah asked incredulously. Similar to Riley, Sarah believed that, even though Maya denied it, she really liked him.

"Yes him. And he made me spill my coffee all over this new sweater."

Before the two could continue talking, the professor interrupted, "Today we continue learning about the Industrial Revolution."

As he continued talking and Maya began to take notes, she got a message on the group chat that Sarah and some of her other friends in that class had. It was a great place to ask questions, understand things that were confusing, and, of course, gossip.

* * *

 **Just to be clear, here are the ways to tell who wrote what:**

Maya (normal)

 _Sarah_ (italic _)_

Jacob (underlined)

 **Nick** (bold  & underlined)

 _ **Amanda**_ (bold & italic)

* * *

 _Maya, what happened with you and Josh?_

 _ **Ooh gurl. Since when did THIS happen?**_

You guys, nothing happened. I was rushing to class and he bumped into me.

 **It sure sounds like you're hiding something**

 _ **Yeah.**_

Fine. She he tried to convince me to get coffee him, but I said I had to get to my lecture. So we made plans for lunch.

Wait a second guys. I think we're overlooking something very important…. Sabrina didn't even avoid Josh!

 **Either someone's coming to terms with the fact that they like him or.. nope thats it**

I was rushing to class and didn't notice him. And yes, now I realize that I still like him. Especially since he was able to convince me to get lunch with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lecture to listen to.

 _ **Rawr.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was told to write them longer, which I think was probably a good idea because, looking back, they're really not that long. However, I am a pretty slow writer so I may not update quite as frequently, but I am still aiming to do like one per day.**

 **I am not really writing about things I know very well, so some of it may not be quite correct.**

 **Please give me feedback so I can make it better for the future. Thanks!**

 **I don't own GMW.**

* * *

Maya took a small bite of her salad. She tried not to look at Josh too much. He was wearing a relatively fitted black t-shirt and dark washed jeans with a black beanie and some black and white sneakers. And he looked _good_.

Josh finally broke the awkward silence. "So tell me, Maya, what's been happening in your life?"

Sheepishly, Maya stared at her salad more than ever as she answered. "Um, not much. I've been doing a lot of history classes. And I also got pretty into using charcoal in my drawings. It adds a really cool dimension to the pictures. What about you? How is college life treating you?"

"Cool. Well I chose interactive media arts as my major. Its really cool! I have been taking some basic coding classes and learning about software design. I really like it!"

Maya made a bad attempt at a joke."Well, what's the point of a major you don't like?"

"Haha yeah. So what major are you thinking of?"

"Please don't bring that up. I feel like everyone around me has already figured out their lives. I still have trouble choosing classes. I have no idea what I'm doing for my major."

"I know how that feels. We had a lot of trouble figuring out what we liked, but in the end, you will find out what major suits you."

Maya swallowed thickly, trying to hold back tears. "Um, 'we'?"

"Oh, yeah. Did I forget to tell you? Sorry! I have a boyfriend, Nathan."

"Oh. You're, um, gay?" As soon as Maya said that, she knew that came out wrong. She had just always assumed that he was interested in girls, as he had acted like he was attracted to them. She didn't want to offend him. In fact, her friend Amanda was gay. She didn't want to sound disgusted, but she worried it came out that way.

"Well, no, not really. I'm actually bisexual. Sorry, I just figured that Riley would have told you. I came out to my family a long time ago. You are still friends right? Did I miss anything?"

"We are friends, don't worry. But we drifted apart a little once we got in to separate colleges. We always thought that wherever we go, we would end up together, but getting into different schools kind of drove a wedge in between us I guess. And no, it never really came up."

"OK. This conversation got deep pretty quickly. Tell me about your drawings."

Maya's heart sank to her feet. How could she not have known? Of course they guy she had liked for so long, the guy she obsessed over since middle school was bisexual. She knew he _could_ like her, but he liked guys now and who knew when he would or if he would ever like her. She thought that this would be like a chance for them to start over. Maybe for him to realize that she was more that this little girl who obsessed over him. How could she have gotten so hopeful? She just wanted to punch herself in the face. How could she let herself get so excited about this.

"Maya, Maya? EARTH TO MAYA!"

Startled, Maya stopped scolding herself. "What?"

"I said, 'tell me about your drawings.'"

"Oh, well I started out just using pencils. Sometimes black, but usually just regular pencil. I would draw a lot of landscapes and things that we just naturally beautiful. But I have recently gotten more interested in portraits and just simple pictures of objects. And using charcoal adds really cool dimension. I used it a little when I was younger, but it didn't interest me that much. Now I realize how cool it is! What have you been doing other than school?"

"Cool! I got a job in a food truck. They have all kinds of cheese things like grilled cheese and mac and cheese. The food is pretty good if I do say so myself."

"I think that I may just have to try that sometime."

Maya looked at her watch. It was already 1:15. "I have to go, but this was nice. We should do this again sometime. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As Maya left and walked to her next class, she thought about everything she talked with Josh about. What she had said about her and Riley made her want to see her again. Before she could think against it, she called Riley, hoping that she wasn't in class.

"Hello?" Riley said. Maya and Riley hadn't seen each other for some time, so Maya figured she was surprised to get a call from her.

"Um yeah. Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"We haven't really talked for a long time. Would you like to come to my dorm tonight. I just miss you a lot. Would you like to just talk? I just feel like I don't know anything about whats going on in your life."

"Um sure. Can I come over at 8:00?"

"OK. See you then!"

"Bye!"

Maya hung up the phone and headed to her next class. She had some questions to ask Riley, but for now she had to focus on her class.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, but PLOT TWIST! I feel like there aren't many (or, from what I can see (for what I read) any) non heterosexual stories, so I wanted to write that.**


End file.
